Tragedy of Evil
by RevaiLevi
Summary: The Story of Evil Len's point of view. More tragic than you can imagine... "The reign of the evil queen is over...or so i thought"
1. The beginning

**(A/N i tend to keep changing from past to present tense...eheh ^^" and i might change the POV throughout the story so don't worry...ill put the little marks)**

*****Len POV*****

What a vivid dream. I wish we can go back to when we were little and leave peacefully again...

_"Len! Leeenn! Look look! There's a flower meadow!" I felt a tug on my hand. It was from my older twin sister. We both ran to the little flower patch. There was a breeze and her beautiful hair flowed in the wind. I laid down in the flower patch and the smell was so sweet, it was calming._

_ "Hey Rin. When we grow up, what do you want to do?" There was silence so I got up and when I looked towards her, she put her arms around me._

_ "I'm going to rule the country with my twin brother!" _

But things didn't turn out that way.

I got up from bed and wen to the bathroom mirror. Dark circles under my eyes. I'm working my body to the limit, but I will do anything for her. I love my sister so much. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her.

****Background story from Len's POV****

_I hugged my dear sister. That was when I made up my mind that I will do anything for her._

_ "Len look at this!" She held up a woven flower crown. "Isn't it pretty?"_

_ "Yes it is!" I took it her hand and put it on her head. "But not as pretty as the princess."_

_ She smiled. "I will make one for the prince ok?" She began to work on the flower crown and once she was done she put it on my head. "There! Now we are ready to rule the country!"_

_ We both laughed. "Rin! Len! It's time to go back to the castle!" The maid yelled at us._

_ "We're comming!" We both said._

_ "Ms. Lilia look what I made for me and Len!"_

_ "They look beautiful darling! Was it hard to make those crowns?"_

_ "Nope! Len do you like yours?"_

_ "I love it Rin!" She let out a big smile._

_ Once we got back to the castle it was already supper time. The servants were running all over the place to get the table set for the King and Queen, as well as the children. Mother were very strict on rules in the castle, but even more strict on the entire country. Mother would make Father punish the peasents severliy for just begging for a loaf of bread. The country was in poverty. Everyone was just getting by everyday. Mother wanted to the money to stay in the castle so they can we can live a leisurely life._

_ Rin has always said that she wanted to change that. Once we were in rule of the country, she will give back the money to our people so they can eat and live comfortablely._

_ Both Rin and I went to find our parents. _

_ "Mother look look! Look what I made for me and Len!"_

_ Our mother gasp in horror. "What filthy thing! Get that damn thing off your hair!" She pulled the flowers out of Rin's hair and threw them at me. "My poor baby who put those putrid flowers on you? Was it Len? How dare you put those disgusting things on my baby's head! Filthy rat!" I didn't try to defend myself as she slapped me._

_ "No Mother, I made them! " But our mother didn't listen to Rin._

_ "Dear get that disgusting child away from me." My father picked me up and carried me out of the room. I still had the flowers in my hand._

_ My father let me down and took a hold of my hand and we walked into the courtyard._

_ "You know your mother lov-"_

_ "That's a lie..."I interupted him._

_ "Len. Listen. Your mother loves you very much. She is willing to do anything for you. Now, go and wash up. Supper is going to be ready soon ok?" He gave a reasuring smile._

_ "Yes father." I smiled. But I did not believe his words._

_ Before Rin and I were born. Our mother went to a witch to wish for a daughter who is beautiful and will be able to rule over the country with pride. She granted her wish. But there was a catch. She was to have twins. _

_ "They are destined to rule this country. The fates look down apon them with great joy."_

_ However our mother was horrified. When we were born she said that she wanted to separate us. She did not want a son. But our father was against it and raised me in place of my mother. I was named the bad luck child by my own mother. She tried to kill me multiple time, unsuccessful. My father threatened to divorce her so she won't be able to live a royal life, unless she leaves me alone. She complied and let me be. _

_ Behind my father's back, she said that I was lucky to a royal, but she treated me like a servant and made me do rediculous tasks. Clean the windows on the top floor, scrub the floors until they were a mirror. I couldn't do anything but did what I was told._

_ Supper was ready. The family sat down. My father at the edge of the table. I on his left and my dear sister and monther on his right._

_ "Hey Len look!" I looked up as she was slupping her spaggettii. I laughed and copied her. My father had a pleasent grin_

_ "Ugh." My mother scoffed. "Rin! Quite that. Princesses do not behave like a filthy peasent child." Her eyes glared at me, they were like the eyes of the devil._

_ "Yes Mother." Rin had a bit of a frown on her face._

_ "Dear, they are only children. Let them be." My father tried to defend us._

_ "Would you want your children to have no manners and behave like scum?"My mother exclaimed._

_ In a stern voice, my father said, "They are children. Let. Them. Be." In that moment, our mother stood up and walked away. "I am sorry for the way your mother has been acting." There was silence and my father slurped up his spagettii and laughed. Rin and I both joined in._

_ Two years later, father became ill. He was bedridden and Mother was emotional as ever. Or so it seemed. On the day Father passed, mother did nothing but girn the entire day. All she wanted was the money or a Royal._

_ Because of this suspicious act, the entire country called her and Evil Witch. They all thought that she was the one who has slain the poor King. But that did now threatened her one bit. She took over and the country was ruined. There was a point in time where there wasn't any food in country. Many people left to the neighboring kingdoms to survive. _

_ One very brave peasent was thrown infront of the Queen. _

_ "Y-y-your highness..."_

_ "You dare step foot in this castle you filthy rat!"_

_ "Your highness. The town is dying. There is no food left. If only-"_

_ "If only what?!"_

_ "Could you please spare us some food?"_

_ Mother laughed at the idea. "Why would I ever do that. And look you left a dirty trail on my castle floor. That is punishable!" She drew a knight's sword._

_ "Please have mercy! The town is dy-"_

_ The room went silent. Mother turned around and walked towards the balconey. Behind her was bleeding corpse. Blood was flowing all over the floor. Rin and I walked a bit closer to find that there was no head. Rin tugged on my sleeve and we ran towards mother._

_ "Nonono"Our maid grabbed us both before we could reach Mother. "Do not go near her right now ok?" We nodded._

_ On the balconey, Mother stood there majesticly. "Listen Everyone!" She lifted up the head of the poor peasent. The entire town gasped in horror. "Did you really think that I will give up my precious food to you fools?" Mother let out a haunting laugh and dropped the head all the way to the ground. You could hear the disgusting splat that it made as it made impact._

_ Mother walked back in and pushed me away from Rin. "Do not ever touch or talk to Rin again! Your head should have been the one on the ground right now. But to honor my dear husband's wish, i will let you live. But do not consider yourself a royal anymore. You are a mere servant!" She left with Rin, who was in tears._

_ I stood there crying. Until Ms. Lilia approched me._

_ "There there dear. Come." She took me to the servants quarters of the castle. It was dark and damp. "Her Highness forbid you to go on the top floor to your room. You will be living here from now on. I'm sorry my dear. Here you need something to eat." She handed me a bowl of plain porrage_

_ "Ms. Lilia.." I felt vulnerble. Tears began to flood my eyes. And she put her arms around me._

_ "Don't worry dear. It will alright." For the first time I felt loved by a motherly figure._

_ Five miserable years have passed. It was Princess Rin's 14th Birthday. It was to be grand and ravish. I was raised up to be a loyal servant of Princess Rin. _

_ "SERVANT!"_

_ "Yes Princess Rin?_

_ "Are the preparations ready for my birthday party?"_

_ "Yes they are Princess. The servants are setting up this minute."_

_ "Thank you. That will be all servant." I left the room. I have let my title go and I am no longer a royal._

_ Rin was raised to rule the country in place of our mother. She was to keep the money flowing through the castle and not to have mercy to the peasents. She was raised to be evil just like our mother._

_ The doors opened to the castle and the guest walked in. They were all other Royals from Neighboring lands. The Princess stood out to all the rest. Dressed in the finnest and softes silk. And her tiara cover in exclusive diamonds. And one royal stood out to her. The young Prince Kaito from the Blue Kingdom._

_ "I wish you a happy birthday Princess," He said as he kissed her hand._

_ "T-th-thank you." She blushed. She still looks innocent._

_ "I'm terribly sorry Princess but I must take my leave." The Blue Prince bowed and left. Princess Rin was beginning to sulk and keep to herself. I guess she was hoping for a proposal._

_ The party resummed. There was a commotion in the front gate so I went to check what was happening._

_ "Guard! What is wrong?"_

_ "A peasent is trying to come and steal the food!"_

_ "THE QUEEN IS DEAD! THE QUEEN IS DEAD!" _

_ I stood there shocked for a moment. Then a thought came to my mind. I ran as fast as I could to the Queen's quarters at the top of the castle. I opened the heavy doors to find a shocking sight. There is a peasent holding a dagger in the Queens cheast..._

_ "L-len..." The Queen reached out to me but her hand instantly fell. She was dead. I could feel a smirk appear on my face. I long dreamed for this to happen._

_ "SERVANT! SERVANT!...LEN!" I heard a familiar voice. The Princess appeared at the door and screamed at the sight of our Mother. "Y-you there! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"_

_ The peasent said, "This is for the sake of the kingdom!" and jumped of the ledge of the balconey. Princess Rin ran to the Queen and held her hand._

_ "Mother...Mother! Wake up!" The tears rolled off of her cheeks. "Mother!"_

_ I put my hand on her shoulder. "Rin..."_

_ She pulled on my arm until I fell. "LEN!" _

The reign of the Evil Queen is over. Or so I thought.


	2. Memories

Word of the Queen spread throughtout the kingdom. Many rejoice and celebrated the death of their queen. They thought that since the evil was slain, the kingdom will be a happy and peaceful place. However that was not the case. The evil remained. And they could do nothing about it.

The Princess contiuned in her Mother's footsteps. Kept the entire country in poverty, and kept all the money and food in the castle. Many tried to revolt against her. But she would order the guards to cut every single one of them down. The townspeople cound do nothing but live in fear.

***Len POV***

"...kill them all..." the Princess ordered in a quiet voice.

" Yes Your Highness!" The guards saluted to their Princess and immediatly left to the riot. I stood next to her as we watch them ride off into town.

"Please Excuse me Princess" I set off to the horses stable.

"Where do you think you're goind?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm going to do a little errand." I gave a reassuring smile and left.

Ever since Mother died, I have been given the athority over all the guards and servants by my dear sister. My life style changed a bit as well. I do not get beaten any more. I am now the head servant for Princess Rin. Many do not know of my rank as a royal. They were all told that the young prince disappeared in the forest when the he was playing with his sister. The story was vauge and it changed from time to time. But the existance of the prince was long forgotten.

"Hello there...Josephine" The princess's favorite horse. She nudged her head against my hand. "How have been doing?" I said and I began to pet her. I let out a sigh as I put the sadle on her and mounted. "Let's get going."

We rode into the town to find the horrifying sight. The guards have already left and done so much dammage. Bodies were buring in a blaze of fire. The corpses were mangled and cut to pieces. And the blood splatter against the walls of the houses. A little girl came running into the horror. "Daddy DADDY!" She knelt down beside a body. I unmounted and walked towards her.

I touched her shoulder and she looked up. "Why did daddy have die?" She was holding a bloodied hand. Her father's body was laying in a pool of blood with a leg missing.

"I-"

"Analine! Analine" Her mother came running after her. At the sight of her deceased husband she let out a screech. She picked up her little girl and looked towards me with a disgusted look. "How dare you..."

I was confused for a second and then I realized that I wearing the lavish clothing of the castle. I was gonna answer until she left with a crying child in her arms.

*timeskip*

"It's time for my tea!" the princess exclaimed. "Servant! I said 'It's time for my tea!"

"Yes Princess" I sighed. I ran to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Her favorite tea is Camomile tea. Sweet and light, just like her. I began to walk back with her tea. And I see one of the maids walk out of her room in tears.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me, about to speak.

"SERVANT! MY TEA!" The maid then walked off with out saying a word.

"Yes Princess." I walk in the room to find her standing up. I set the tea down on the little table.

"Why are the maid so clueless? They can't even clean the floor properly?" The back of her was red. She must have slapped the maid.

"Don't you think you are going to far? Slapping the maid...ordering the guards to murder innocent people?" She turned her head towards me. Holding up her hand as if the slap me, I brace for impact.

She sighed "...I can't slap you." She let her hand fall to her side. "The maid had it coming. And the townspeople are not innocent. They mock me by trying to revolt against me. The celebrated the death of my...our mother!"

"Death is not helping anything." I sighed. "You know this is not how you rule a kingdom. The only thing you're doing is scaring your people. Do you remember when we were little tha-"

"That we would rule the country together. That won't work now. You are dead Len." She slumped down in her chair and sipped the tea. "We both know that wouldn't have been able to happen"

"I'm well aware. Hey...why don't we go on a little trip? To get rid of your stress." I tried to smile.

"Are you crazy? I can't just leave!"

"It just for a few hours and we will be back by dinner."

"Ummm...If you're sure Len. Let's go!"

I pack a little back of snacks and a couple pieces of paper and little bottles. Then we snuck around into the horses stable. If anyone knew that the Princess is out of the castle, they would ransack the castle. We mounted on Josephine and headed out.

"Len where are we going?" She was holding on my waist tightly.

"You'll see once we get there."

We arived at a beach near an abandoned town where our father took us to when we were little. It has been so long we were here last. I helped Rin off Josephine and we walked towards the shore. The sea was beautiful and call. The air smelled fresh.

"Hey Rin. Did you know that if you write a wish in a little bottle and let it flow with the sea...someday it will come true?" I picked up a piece of paper and wrote my wish and stuffed it in the bottle.

"That's rediculous!" I walked into the water and let the bottle go. "Do you really think that it will come true?" She had her arms crossed.

"Heheh would you like to try Princess?"

"Of course not! It's a game for peasen- I mean..." I looked back at her and she was blushing. "You already grant all of my wishes..."

I was shocked at how sweet she sounded. We both smiled.

"So Len...What did you wish for?"

"For the Princess's breasts to get bigger..." Her face turned bright red.

"LEN!"

I laughed, "Haha just kidding..." I turned towards the open ocean. "I wished that the Princess will be happy."

"If that's what you want...then never leave me..." She walked into the water next to me. "I'm always happy when my brother is around me."

I blushed. "As you wish..."

She leaned on my shoulder, "Don't you ever leave me ok?"

I wrapped my arms around "I will never leave you alone."

**Timeskip again**

We made it back to the castle just in time for dinner. I stood next to the Princess as she ate.

"Why don't you eat too Len?"

"I'm not allowed to eat with the Princess"

"Oh...right..." I guess she forgot that I'm just her servant. "I wish you didn't have to disappear."

"I do too..."

(A/N I feel like this chapter is just fluff...when i thought that I would include a bit of "regret message" i though i could make it kind of nostalgic but eheh i guess not...)


End file.
